


Breaking Free

by IceBlueRose



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-series/Early season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: Every now and then, Duncan surfaces from the haze the pills create.





	Breaking Free

There are days when the fog Duncan lives in lifts. Days when he’s able to penetrate the haze that the pills provide.

These are the days when Duncan feels like punching his fist through the wall. It’s those days where the pain is magnified because his sister is dead and the girl he loved isn’t there because he turned away from her. The reason he turned away from her is something he hates thinking about.

When he thinks about it, he hates his mother, for telling him, for taking that happiness and shattering it. He doesn’t like hating his mother because he knows that when you hate someone you usually wish that some type of harm would come to them.

During those times, he thinks Lilly would be proud of him for breaking free, for feeling. It’s what Lilly lived for, after all, feeling.

He thinks Logan would grin in understanding because he knows what it’s like to have moments where you hate one of your parents.

And then the pain of remembering becomes too much and he gives in. But even as he allows himself to sink back into limbo, he wishes for the day where he will have the strength to completely leave the haze behind and begin to really live again.

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally posted: June 26, 2005
> 
> \- I'm moving all my VM fic from LiveJournal to here and since I've decided not to rewrite or edit any of them, I'll be including when the fic was originally posted. (And this one was the very first VM fic I had ever written!)


End file.
